In recent years, semiconductor devices have been downsized and densified, and accordingly, flip-chip mounting has been given attention, and rapidly spread as a method of mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit board. In flip-chip mounting, an epoxy resin-based adhesive is interposed between a bump electrode formed on a semiconductor chip and a pad electrode on a circuit board as a general method for bonding the semiconductor chip.
For flip-chip mounting in which a solder is provided on a bump electrode, an adhesive having a flux function has been proposed for removing an oxide film existing on a solder surface and an electrode surface (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In flip-chip mounting, it is required that an alignment mark formed on a board or a chip be recognized through an adhesive composition. In other words, the adhesive composition is required to have transparency. However, when a semiconductor device is to be prepared using an adhesive composition as described above, an alignment mark may be unrecognizable due to poor transparency, solder wettability of a joining section after mounting may be inadequate due to insufficient flux property, or voids may remain in the semiconductor device after mounting.